Irelia/Background
Story The Ionians have developed some of the most breathtaking and deadly martial arts on all of Runeterra – just one manifestation of their pursuit of enlightenment. The most remarkable blade style to emerge, however, was the unusual byproduct of foreign intervention. Master Lito was a swordsman whose teachings were sought by ruling classes from nearly every city-state. His art was a highly-guarded secret, but it was said that swords would breathe in his grasp. He withered unexpectedly from a mysterious disease which baffled the brightest of Runeterran physicians. When he died, he left behind Zelos and Irelia, his son and daughter, and a truly unique weapon. Zelos became a Sergeant in the Ionian military and left to seek assistance from Demacia immediately prior to Noxus' invasion of Ionia. Irelia, charged with the protection of their home until Zelos returned, was alone when Noxian forces struck. The Ionians fought admirably, but soon Ionian blood stained the land beneath the prints of foreign boots. At the Great Stand of the Placidium, Ionians prepared for surrender, but were inspired to maintain their resistance when the young Irelia hoisted her father’s enormous blade and pledged to hold until her brother returned. In the chaos of the ensuing fight, Irelia was cursed with dark Noxian necromancy. As her life ebbed, , made a final attempt to anchor Irelia’s fading soul. Unwilling to relinquish her home, Irelia rose at the brink of death, and her father’s sword lifted in the air alongside her. Irelia rushed back to the fore, unfazed by the blade's sudden animation. The weapon danced around her effortlessly, cutting down Noxians as they gaped in horror. The decimated invaders were forced to retreat from the Placidium. Irelia was appointed Ionia's Captain of the Guard, and when the defense of her homeland moved to the Fields of Justice, so did she. "The sword flourishes, as though painting with blood." -- Taken from a Noxian Field Report Quotes ;Upon selection *''"My blade is at your service!"'' ;Movement/attacking *''"Cut them down."'' *''"Forge onward."'' *''"Ionia shall not fall."'' *''"I stand resolute."'' *''"It ends here."'' *''"I will not falter."'' *''"Justice guides us."'' *''"Stay sharp."'' *''"There's no turning back."'' *''"They will not prevail."'' *''"This battle will be won."'' *''"This way."'' *''"True will cannot be defeated."'' *''"With precision."'' ;Taunt *''"You rely on your weapons too much, try letting GO!"'' ;Joke *''"Balance in all things."'' *''"My blade is not only precise, but totally gnarly."'' League Judgment Development The champion was officially revealed first in the November issue of PCGamer: :''Designed to be a burst melee DPS character the thrives whens she's outnumbered, Irelia's biggest weakness is stuns and other crowd control. Her abilities - a dash whose cooldown is refreshed when you successfully kill a target with it, a passive boost to her attack speed when surrounded by opponents and an ultimate ability that summons one or more floating blades to fight alongside her. Announcement made in the sneak peek by ByronicHero: :If you picked up a copy of the November issue of PC Gamer, then you've already had your first look at the League's latest champion. If you missed that issue, then it’s my great honor to officially introduce Irelia, the Will of the Blades. In addition to being the latest in our long line of pretty ladies to join the League of Legends, Irelia serves as the captain of the Ionian Guard -- which only goes to show that there's no glass ceiling when you have a telekinetic command over swords. So watch yourself! Irelia brings new meaning to the old proverb: "Walk softly, but carry a big sword." Hey, wait... did I get that right?Champion Sneak Peek: Irelia, the Will of the Blades at LeagueofLegends.com Patch History : ** Damage reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/135/190/245/300. ** Ability ratio reduced to 0.5 from 1.0. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 9. * : base damage per blade reduced to 85/135/185 from 90/140/190. 'V1.0.0.111: * Fixed a bug where the cooldown tooltip was incorrect. 'V1.0.0.108: * Title is now 'The Will of the Blades' instead of 'the Will of the Blades'. * : cast range increased to 650 from 600. * : cast range increased to 425 from 375. * : base damage increased to 90/140/190 from 80/130/180. V1.0.0.105: Added. * : Irelia dashes forward to strike her target. If it kills the target, Bladesurge's cooldown refreshes and half the mana cost is refunded. * : Irelia is skilled in the art of Hiten, passively giving her physical attacks health restoration. Activating Hiten Style adds true damage to her physical attacks for a short duration. * : Irelia's attack balances the scales, dealing damage and slowing the target. However, if the target has a higher Health % than Irelia, then the blow stuns the target instead. * (Ultimate): Irelia summons four spirit blades which she can fling at her enemies. These blades deal magic damage to enemies that they pass through, siphoning life from them and healing Irelia. * (Innate): Each nearby enemy champion (to a maximum of three) reduces the effectiveness of Crowd Control on Irelia. }} References Category:Champion Backgrounds